dccomicsfictionaluniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nightwing
"We fall because someone '''pushes' us. We get up to push back. 'Who do I think I am? Good question, really, and I'll answer like this: I've seen too much to be Robin, but I'm still too optimistic to be Batman. I'm Nightwing. I'm Officer Dick Grayson. I'm Barbara's boyfriend, Bruce Wayne's adopted son, and the last living member of the Amazing Flying Graysons. I'm happy." ''-- Nightwing'' Richard "Dick" Grayson, also known as Nightwing, 'is a member of the Bat-Family who has been a superhero most of his life and held several aliases. His parents were the Flying Graysons, acrobats performing with him alongside in the traveling Haly's Circus. They were tragically murdered by a mobster in Gotham City named Tony Zucco, and billionaire Bruce Wayne adopted him as his legal ward at a very young age. Grayson went through extensive training in martial arts and crimefighting to become the original Robin, Batman's sidekick. Many years later when he had outgrown the position, he took the name and costume of Nightwing. Jason Todd was his successor, followed by Tim Drake. As an adult he becomes Batman to replace Bruce Wayne during Battle for the Cowl, alongside Damian Wayne as his Robin. Since Bruce's return they operate simultaneously as part of Batman Incorporated. He was also a founding member and leader of the Teen Titans, and has been on the Outsiders, and the Justice League. However, after the Crime Syndicate exposed his secret identity to the world, Grayson agreed to take up a new identity and work undercover for Batman within the villainous spy agency known as Spyral as Agent 37 before returning to his role as Nightwing once again. ''Dick Grayson was created by Bob Kane, Bill Finger and Jerry Robinson, first appearing in ''Detective Comics '' #38 in 1940. History Early Life Richard John Grayson was born in June 28th 1994 to John and Mary Grayson, who were members of the famous Flying Graysons. When Dick was a child, he was an acrobatic prodigy travelling with the world-famous "Haly's Circus" along with his parents. They were one of Haly's most famous acts, a fact that went to Dick Grayson's head. Grayson, becoming rather pompous, began to drive away his closest friends Raymond and Raya. During a major blackout in Gotham City caused by the Riddler, Grayson, who had decided to see a movie while Haly's Circus was in Gotham, was caught alone in the streets. Working with a couple of other kids, Grayson managed to survive the blackout and return to his family at Haly's camp. From the experience Grayson learned not to take his friends for granted and apologized for treating them so poorly. When Dick was nine, while on tour in Gotham City, he overheard Tony Zucco, a well-known and feared crime-lord, threaten the performers unless the circus's owner paid extortion money. The owner refused, and that night Dick watched in horror as his parents' high wire snapped, sending his parents hurtling to their deaths, all while many of Gotham's elite watched on. Young Dick felt responsible, because he didn't warn his parents in time. Robin: The Boy Wonder Shortly after the tragedy, Dick was placed in an uncaring juvenile services system, on the grounds that social services were full. He got beaten up by a number of the inmates, and he was later sent to a Catholic orphanage. Bruce Wayne rescued Dick by adopting him as his ward, because the boy did not want to replace his deceased father with the billionaire. Frustrated by the lack of attention from his new guardian and the mystery still surrounding his parents' death, Dick sneaked out of Wayne Manor one evening to solve the crime on his own - only to stumble into Batman, who was also investigating the murder. When Dick returned to the circus, he was confronted by Zucco's business associate, Eddie Skeevers who nearly killed Grayson, but Dick was saved thanks to Batman's intervention. After waking up in the Batcave, he is shocked to learn that Bruce is really the Batman. They succeed in revealing Zucco's complicity, but he supposedly dies of a heart attack before his arrest. Seeing a reflection of himself in Dick; that he could temper compassion with a thirst for justice, Batman made the young orphan the offer of a lifetime; the chance to become his crime-fighting partner. Dick chose the name Robin, and his training began. Dick's first mission alongside the Dark Knight involved battling The Hangman in Gotham's sewers, and then Two-Face and the rest of Batman's Rogues Gallery at the Batcave. They swore an oath late that night that they would fight together against crime and corruption, never swerving from the path of righteousness. Batman had realized for the first time that he did not have to be alone in his crusade. Robin's origin had a typological connection to Batman's in that both witnessed the crime-related deaths of their parents, creating an urge to battle the criminal underworld. This provided a bond and understanding between the two. Bruce taught Dick fighting techniques and detective skills for a grueling 6 months. Finally, Dick had to pass a final test - "the Gauntlet". Dick had to elude the Dark Knight on the streets of Gotham for one night - from sunset to sunrise - without any outside help. Dick succeeded, simultaneously bringing Gotham gangster Joe Minette to justice. Dick took to the streets as Batman's full-fledged partner in crime-fighting: Robin, the Boy Wonder. Dick enjoyed his first year as Robin, regarding the job as an adventure until a confrontation with Two-Face served as a rude awakening for the young hero. Two-Face had captured the new District Attorney and Batman, and had each suspended from a hangman's noose in a 'double gallows death-trap'. Robin, in trying to save the D.A., used a batarang to cut the rope of the noose. It worked, but Robin didn't account for Dent's obsession with the number two -- it was a two-fold trap, and the floor gave way, dropping the D.A. into the water, where the man drowned. Robin was unable to prevent his death, and received a beating at the hands of Two-Face. A beating witnessed by Batman, still tied up on the platform trying to free himself. Eventually, Batman was able to free himself and apprehend Two-Face. This event, however, scarred the young crime-fighter, and haunts him even today. Rather than see Dick be further endangered, Batman "fires" his partner, sidelining the Boy Wonder for a time. Teen Titans New Teen Titans and Independence Nightwing A Lonely Place of Dying Titans Hunt Knightfall Prodigal Ties That Bind Contagion A Knight in Bludhaven Graduation Day Outsiders War Games Renegade Infinite Crisis 52 Brothers in Blood Love and War Old Friends Batman R.I.P. Battle for the Cowl Batman Reborn Life after Death Blackest Night Justice League The Return of Bruce Wayne The Black Mirror Night of the Owls Death of the Family Second City Forever Evil Spyral Endgame Nemesis Nightwing Once More The Titans The Lazarus Contract Invasion of the Dark Multiverse Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Family Romances Allies Powers and Abilities Abilities Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Weapons Gallery Links Notes Trivia Category:Sidekicks Category:Vigilantes Category:Characters